Air conditioning systems employ a condenser unit which is a necessary component for air conditioning systems to produce cool air. During operation, the condenser unit produces exhaust air that is vented into the atmosphere. In another aspect, wind turbines passively produce electricity by being vertically deployed in areas with high winds.
There is need for an efficient system or kit for capturing vented waste air that can be efficiently mounted to condenser units and heat pumps to capture wasted exhaust air vented during the operation air conditioning system, which transfers to mechanical energy into electrical power.